Currently commercial available advertising-machine-type display devices, are continuously in unattended operation after been deployed. Generally, the advertising machines is configured to be turned on/off periodically to save power, and the advertising machine, when being turned off, starts a standby mode. In addition, in order to wake up the advertising machine automatically at the start of the operating period, application processing chips and peripheral circuits of the advertising machine are required to maintain operating continuously.
With the improvements of the function of the advertising machine, basic frequency and integration level of the application processor in the advertising machine is becoming higher and higher, which results in a relatively higher power consumption of the standby circuits, thereby seriously wasting power and shortening lifespan of the advertising machine.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.